spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Souls of Mercy
Souls of Mercy: Part 1 is part 1 of The End of My Soul, It was directed & writtened by Nicholas Lea. This episode marks the death of Fox Mulder. After Alex chops off his head with a staff weapon. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Fox Mulder *Pearl Krabs * Major General George Hammond * Dr. Daniel Jackson * Teal'c * Alex Kyreck * Dr. Walter Bishop *Patrick Star * Black Sponge *JellyfishJam38 (credit only) *The Borg (credit only) *The Borg Queen (credit only) *Sir Sandy / Sandy Cheeks (uncredited) Story Last TIme on The End of My Soul.... SpongeBob, Fox, Timmy & Pearl were on the borg ship. Fox: Never seen this before. Timmy: I know. Then, The Borg Queen & Patrick Star came out of no were. The Borg Queen: Freeze! SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick Star: I don't remember you. SpongeBob: WHAT?! The Borg Queen: Bow down to your new Borg Master. Alex Kyreck Alex Kyreck: We are the borg, resistance is futile. Fox: Oh crap. And now the conclusion.... SpongeBob, Fox, Timmy & Pearl were in shocked that Alex Kyreck came back as the borg master. SpongeBob: Oh f***. Timmy: I thought that son of a bitch died. Fox: I know. Alex Kyreck: SLIENCE! This court will tell me if you 4 people are found gulity or not gulity of the crime "Trepassing a Borg Ship" First, a person with a 3-button black shirt. Tell me your name? Fox Mulder: My name is Fox Mulder, and i didn't mean to trepass your ship. Alex Kyreck: That's it. Your found gulity of trepassing a borg ship. I should sentence you DEATH! Timmy: Oh f***. SpongeBob: Mulder NOOOOOO! Alex Kyreck: By the order of the Borg Law, Your head will be chopped off. Any last words? Fox Mulder: Yeah, I WANT TO GO HOME! Alex Kyreck: Too f***ing bad. I will now use my staff weapon to kill you. Fox Mulder: NOOOOOOOO! Fox Mulder died. SpongeBob: *sobbing* WHY? Alex Kyreck: Guards, take the 3 surivours to the cave. SpongeBob, Timmy & Pearl were stranded in a cave Timmy: Did you saw that? Pearl: Yeah, The borgs were using Gou'ald wepaons. SpongeBob: Are they gou'ald's? Timmy: I don't know. Then, all of a suddlen, General George Hammond was talking on a walkie-talkie. General: Guys? Do you read me? Timmy: Yeah. Mulder is dead. General: Shit. Hey guys, There's a stargate in the cave. Use it. SpongeBob: Yes. So SpongeBob opened the stargate. SpongeBob: Ok, let's go. The 3 arrived safely back to the SGC Command Center. General: Are you 3 ok? SpongeBob: Mulder, he's dead. :( General: I know SpongeBob. Teal'c & Daniel Jackson arrived. Teal'c: Welcome back. Where's Fox Mulder? Timmy: He got killed by a staff weapon on the borg ship. Daniel Jackson: Holy s***. Since when they have staff weapons on a borg ship? General: Good question. SG-11, Team briefing will be in 5 hours. TImmy: Yes sir. Dr. Walter Bishop arrived. Walter: Hey guys, Where's Fox Mulder? SpongeBob: Got killed by Alex Kyreck - The New Borg Master. Walter: Wait? He's dead? Rats! Pearl: Tell me about it. Walter: Ok. See you guys soon. Then, as SpongeBob & Pearl went to the medics. Timmy had a Gou'ald parsaite in him. Timmy: I am now a Gou'ald. Mwhahahahahaha. 3 hours later..... Black Sponge & Patrick Star got the news that The 3 surivours escaped. Patrick Star: Since when did we had a Stargate? Black Sponge: I am now going to call Sandy. Sandy, Somebody putted a stargate in the cave. Sir Sandy: Really? Ok. Sir Sandy came back as a Gou'ald. Sir Sandy: You people can't stop me!!!!! To Be Continued..... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:Articles in need of grammar correction